


The White Fang's Ice Cream Gift

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Enemas, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: The White Fang were not happy about the Breach in Vale wiping out a lot of their soldiers, so Cinder has Neo make it up to them.





	1. Chapter 1

While the Breach in Vale didn't completely ruin Cinder's ultimate plan, it did cause a setback with the White Fang. The Faunus were not pleased as Torchwick's incompetence ended up killing a lot of their soldiers thanks to the Grimm overtaking the Mountain Glenn base, and were calling for Cinder's head. Cinder along with her cronies arrived at the secret hideout where they were met by an irate Adam and a legion of White Fang members ready to attack on a moment's notice.

"What seems to be the problem, Taurus?" asked Cinder.

"You know what the problem is!" said Adam. "I lost a lot of men because we were following that dumbass Torchwick. So unless you can make an offer to make it up to us, we have no qualms ending this alliance with bloodshed."

Hearing his threats, Neo, Mercury, and Emerald got their weapons, but Cinder waved them off.

"I've got just the solution," said Cinder. "You see, if there's one thing I know about you Faunus...you've got quite a lustful appetite, especially towards human females."

"I'd rather kill a human than ever fuck one," said Adam. "My brethren however can really be sexually frustrated at times. So...who are you proposing pays the price for Torchwick's mistake?"

"Why, his personal assistant of course."

Upon hearing Cinder refer to her, Neo felt her stomach twisting in knots, realizing Cinder was planning to turn Neo into the White Fang's sex slave. Knowing there was only one way out of this, Neo was about to unsheathe her blade and fight her way out, but Cinder was already two steps ahead.

A Grimm looking bug suddenly sprouted out of Cinder's palm and shot a black liquid web at Neo, attaching to Neo's throat. Neo could feel her aura slowly being sucked away as Cinder gave Neo a death glare.

"Roman nearly fucked everything up, and since he's not here, you're going to make it up for him!"

Cinder continued to drain Neo's aura until she was drained just enough to render her unable to fight or use her semblance. Mercury and Emerald picked up Neo by her collar and dragged her nearly lifeless body to the White Fang.

"You are free to do anything you want to her outside of killing her. If she gets out of line, don't hesitate to discipline her any way you see fit."

Cinder's cronies tossed Neo to the Faunus and left with Neo's weapon. Neo could barely defend herself as the White Fang quickly surrounded her and tore every article of clothing off her body. They grabbed her limbs to hold her down as several of the men undressed themselves, ready to pound every hole they could. Neo kicked some of the White Fang away and crossed her legs, refusing to let them have their way.

With Neo refusing to be a sex slave to the White Fang, Adam pulled out his sword and held its tip near Neo's throat.

"I have no problems making you a corpse for my men to fuck!" yelled Adam. "So I suggest you do what we say, you human slut!"

Seeing the blade up close, Neo realized there was no use trying to fight in her state. She had to bear this torture if she ever wanted to see Roman again.

Neo bit her lower lip and slowly spread her legs apart, giving everyone a good look at her pussy for a few seconds before the first of many Faunus got in front of her and immediately inserted his cock into her. Neo mentally thanked God that she already lost her virginity to Roman, though it did nothing to subside the pain of the Faunus ramming in and out of her without hesitation. As Neo was getting fucked, Neo was laid on the ground as another Faunus got on top of her chest and rubbed his cock between her breasts, groping her harshly as he tried to force the tip of his head near her mouth.

While Neo was weighed down and getting pounded, two more Faunus hovered over her, their long dicks hanging over her face.

"You've got hands, don't you? Use them!"

Neo closed her eyes tight as she slowly held her hands out to grab the two Faunus cocks hovering over her face; the Faunus on her chest slapped her across the face for doing so.

"You keep those eyes open so you can see how much of a fucktoy you are!"

"And go faster with those hands you fucking whore!"

Neo shot the Faunus on top of her an angry look for getting slapped, until she realized she was in no position to fight back. When the Faunus raised his hand again to strike her again, Neo flinched and quickly got to jerking off the two other Faunus.

"I'm about to cum!" said the Faunus fucking her pussy. "Enjoy it you filthy slut!"

The Faunus fucking her cunt thrusted deep inside and came in her, filling her tiny figure with his semen. Neo wanted to curl up into a ball feeling the warm liquid inside her, mortifying her upon realizing that she might become pregnant because of these animals or who knows what from all the unprotected sex she was forced into.

It wasn't long when the Faunus fucking her tits came as well, coating Neo's face with his semen. The two other Faunus shortly afterward, shooting their load on her face and hair. As soon as they were done, several more Faunus surrounded her as they were quickly jerking themselves off.

"Let's bathe this bitch in our cum!"

"Open your mouth, whore!"

Neo reluctantly kept her mouth opened as all the Faunus unleashed a bukkake of cum onto her, covering her head to toe, and some of it landing in her mouth. Neo felt mortified and disgusted having the feel of hot sticky jizz covering all parts of her body, her hair becoming a sticky mess, and her pussy leaking out the cum of the man that fucked her. What made it worse was this was only the beginning of what they had planned to do to her.

Two of the Faunus dragged Neo to her feet as another Faunus laid on the ground, his 10-inch erection standing tall and ready to fuck Neo. Neo was helpless as they positioned her over the man's cock, and as soon as the head was inserted, shoved her straight down without giving her time to adjust to the man's girth. If Neo could talk, she would have been screaming from the pain coursing through her but could only let out a faint gasp. Neo was then shoved down as another Faunus plunges two fingers into her asshole. Neo was shaking her head to protest having another cock shoved into her anus.

"You don't want it in the ass? Well tough shit, human! You don't have any say in the matter!"

"Not like the human whore can speak anyway!"

The Faunus inserted his cock into Neo, but Neo's hole was so tight that he could barely inch himself in. He grabbed Neo's wrists and pulled himself closer as Neo cried from the pain she was in. As Neo was silently screaming, another Faunus quickly shoved his cock into Neo's mouth. As soon as the Faunus behind Neo let go of her wrists, two more Faunus came over and forced her to grab their dicks and start pumping them as well.

Being flexible with her body and limbs, Neo's body was able to accommodate having all of her holes fucked at once while still able to give two more Faunus hand jobs. While Neo was tending to 5 cocks at once, others watching on were either stroking with anticipation or groping Neo on any part of her body they can grab.

Neo nearly wretched from the putrid smell of all the Faunus dicks she was surrounded by, and the filthy taste of the Faunus cock shoved into her mouth.

There was no reprieve for Neo as the minutes felt like they dragged for hours. As soon as one Faunus filled her cunt up with cum, another Faunus replaced him in a few seconds; the same went for her ass, only the pain there was ten times worse from everyone ravaging her without any kind of lube. When Neo got another dose of jizz shot down her throat, she had to swallow the awful bitter taste quickly before another Faunus stuffed her mouth with more cock. Her face was soon completely covered with cum from all the facials, Neo cringing as the cum slowly dripped over her eyes and down her chin and was given no time to wipe any of it off.

As soon as the Faunus in her mouth fed her another dose of cum, two more Faunus walked up and wanted to face fuck Neo but started arguing over who got to go next.

"It's my turn to fuck her mouth!"

"Hell no! I was next!"

"Why don't both of you use her mouth at the same time!"

Neo didn't like the idea the Faunus below her suggested and was hoping that the two would agree. Instead the two Faunus smiled and grabbed Neo's hair, holding her up as they lined up their cocks side by side.

"Open wide, bitch!"

Neo could barely breathe from having two cocks in her mouth at the same time and could feel her jaw almost on the verge of being dislocated from their sheer size. With Neo barely able to move her mouth, the Faunus grabbed her hair did it for her, bobbing her head back and forth as her cheeks got puffy and red until it was time to unleash a torrent of semen down her throat.

Neo couldn't handle all the cum gushing into the mouth and began to gag, causing some of the jizz to come out her nose. Neo felt disgusted having the scent of cum etched into her nostrils, all while the White Fang laughed at their helpless slave.

Whether she was being gangbanged by several at once or used one at a time as the Faunus needed their rest before getting their rocks off, there was always at least one Faunus dick inside of her. Whenever she got fucked hard enough, she would cum as well, which always got a cheer from the White Fang who took it as Neo enjoying getting endlessly raped. Despite the White Fang yelling about her enjoying being a fucktoy, her orgasms were always against her will. There was no pleasure in any of this for Neo.

For a brief moment, all the men were worn out and resting, giving Neo some time to breathe and feel relieved that the gang banging was temporarily over. That was until some other members of the White Fang were ready to have their turn.

"Time for the ladies to have their way!"

Even the female members of the White Fang didn't let up on her. A pair of deer Faunus with strap-ons lifted Neo off the ground and put Neo between them, penetrating both her ass and her cunt. Whether on purpose or by a force of habit, Neo wrapped her arms and legs around the woman in front of her, making the Faunus laugh at Neo's plight.

"Looks like you can't get enough, you little cum dumpster!"

"She has some nice tits for such a tiny bitch!"

"You think she tastes like ice cream?"

"I don't know. Let's find out!"

The Faunus in front squeezed Neo's tit as she bit down and sucked as hard as she could while the Faunus behind her pinched Neo's other nipple, causing Neo to wrap her limbs even tighter. It wasn't long until she came again, causing the women to laugh.

"She just loves being raped whether it's a man or woman!"

"You think she's as good as eating pussy as she is with cock?" said a cow Faunus watching nearby.

"Only one way to find out!"

The two Faunus forced Neo back on her knees as the cow Faunus sat in front of her and spread her pussy lips wide. One of the deer Faunus shoved Neo's head close and goaded Neo to start licking. Neo stuck her tongue into the cow Faunus' pussy and licked up as much as she could in her tired and weakened state. Neo wretched having to taste more foul-smelling privates, but knew it was pointless to show any kind of resistance unless she wanted to end up in a worse position. The other deer Faunus shoved her strap-on back into Neo's cunt and grabbed Neo's wrists, fucking Neo doggy style. The cow Faunus flicked her clit as Neo's face was smudged against her pussy lips, squirting her love juices into Neo's face. The other deer Faunus lifted Neo's head up to lick all the cum splattered on Neo's face and snowballed it into Neo's mouth, and all Neo could do was swallow it along with her pride and dignity.

After another hour of being used as the White Fang's sex toy, Adam decided to call it a day for now.

"You served us enough, human," said Adam. "But I can't have my brethren staying up all night fucking our personal cum dumpster."

Adam wrapped Neo's throat with a dog collar and dragged her body over to a column to tie her up. Neo laid helpless against the wall, trying her best to sleep amongst the pain and stench of being covered head to toe in Faunus semen.

* * *

The next morning, Neo woke to the sight of The White Fang meeting with Cinder once again. As much as Neo hated Cinder for what she forced Neo to endure, she was also relieved that her nightmare was about to be over.

"Has she been a good girl?" asked Cinder.

"Very," said Adam. "She's been a great morale booster for the White Fang. I assume you'll be taking her back?"

"Actually, I won't need her services for at least another 2 weeks. You boys enjoy her until then!"

Neo's heart sank into stomach as she saw Cinder turn around and leave without a care in the world. It wasn't long until she could feel her masters remove her collar and throw her onto the ground, ready for another day and night of playing with their favorite fucktoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo's gangbang continues, this time with the Lieutenant joining in.

It had been four days since Neo was forced into indentured servitude to the White Fang. From the moment she woke up until she slept, she served the White Fang's sexual needs, only taking brief breaks to nourish on bread and water before immediately going back to getting fucked in every hole. Whenever she needed to relieve herself, she tried to signal her needs to the White Fang, but it was hard to signal when she needed to go when the White Fang were too occupied fucking her to care, resulting in several moments of her pissing herself in front of the White Fang.

Neo hated every single moment of it, but without the use of her aura or Semblance, she had no choice unless she wanted to suffer a severe punishment.

Neo was in the middle of getting double penetrated by another pair of Faunus when there was a commotion going on at the entrance of the warehouse. Everyone went to the entrance and were shocked to see the White Fang's Lieutenant and one of Adam's personal right-hand men return.

"Lieutenant Bane! We all thought you perished in the tunnel collapse!"  
"I survived tougher shit than that,” said Bane. “Adam told me we're still working with that Cinder bitch?"  
"We are. We were just about ready to rebel ourselves until she offered us a gift."  
"A gift to keep working for her? This had better be worth it!"

Bane went inside the warehouse and saw Neo getting plowed as the two Faunus fucking her dumped their load in her cunt and ass. Neo collapsed to the ground as the two other Faunus looked up and were surprised to see Bane return.

"Lieutenant Bane! You're back!"  
"Damn right I am,” said Bane. “That human; isn't she Roman's mute lackey?"  
"It is. While that moron is in jail, we've been using her as our personal cum dumpster!"  
"Is that so?"

Bane bent down and lifted Neo to her feet by her hair. Neo opened her eyes and was shocked to see the giant Faunus she didn't really like staring back at her.

"Shit, she smells like my dick!” said Bane. “How many times did you bukkake this bitch?"  
"Several times at least."  
"And you said we can do whatever we want to her?"  
"Everything short of killing her. They'll still need her by the end of next week."  
"All right! It's been over a week since I've been able to bust a nut."

Using his free hand, Bane undid his pants and kicked them aside, showing off his package that became the stuff of urban legend amongst the White Fang soldiers. Neo went wide eyed and feared what she saw: The Lieutenant packing a massive 14-inch cock, its girth almost as big as Neo's mouth. Bane laughed at seeing Neo squirm at the sight of his package.

"Never had anyone this big, huh? Don't worry; you've been fucked so many times that cunt of yours should be nice and loose to handle me."

Bane held Neo by her hips and lifted her up like she weighed nothing. Neo was shaking her head wildly, begging Bane to not impale her with his massive dick, but nothing was going to stop Bane from getting his dick wet, especially by a human. Nearly all the White Fang gathered around to see Bane about to fuck Neo, causing Neo to cringe at hearing the Faunus howl and cheer for Neo to become broken as she was slowly brought closer to his dick.

As soon as Bane's tip penetrated Neo, Neo let out a gasp of air as she could already feel her body stretched out more than she could handle, and it only got worse as Neo was slowly lowered down on Bane. Bane tried to push as much as he could, but he was only able to get about 10 inches in before he can feel the tip of his dick reach Neo's womb, his thick shaft making a noticeable bump in Neo's body. The Faunus were in awe at seeing just how big Bane really was and were yelling for him to go deeper.

"Shit, she's so little she can't even take my entire length in!"

Unable to penetrate any further, Bane simply went straight to using Neo like a cock sleeve, bouncing her up and down his shaft with ease. Neo looked like a rag doll from her limbs going limp.

"I bet Roman doesn't pleasure you as much as we do! To be honest, I never did like that stupid human! If he weren't in jail, I'd kill him, but raping his little cum dumpster sidekick will have to do!"

Neo could barely comprehend what Bane was saying as she was overwhelmed from the pain of taking in Bane's massive cock, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her body bobbed up and down.

"I'm about to cum! Enjoy my jizz you cum dumpster!"

Bane went in as far as he could inside Neo and unleashed a flood of his semen into Neo. So much so that it immediately shot out of Neo's pussy, covering his own dick as well. The Faunus were amazed and cheered seeing their Lieutenant overload Neo with his love juice. He slowly pulled Neo off himself and dropped her to the floor, making a noticeable splashing sound when she landed in a puddle of the Lieutenant's cum.

"Damn Lieutenant, I think you might have broken her!"  
"I'm surprised all that jizz didn't shoot out of her mouth!"  
"That gives me an idea,” said Bane. “I think it's time we really tortured this bitch!"

Neo was so mentally out of it that she didn't notice when she was lifted up by several Faunus and had a rope tied around her body.

By the time Neo regained her senses, she was hanging a few feet off the ground, the rope pressing tightly against her body, her arms tied to her back and her ankles tied to her thighs, giving everyone a nice view of her pussy, still dripping bits of the Lieutenant's semen.

"We're going to see just how much cum this bitch can take! I want everyone to spit roast her until she bursts!"

The White Fang cheered their Lieutenant's idea as two of the Faunus got on opposite ends of Neo to begin. The Faunus in front of her grabbed two fistfuls of her as he shoved his cock down her throat as the Faunus behind her grabbed her ass cheeks and slid into her wet cunt. It was bad enough having to be fucked from both ends, but now Neo didn't even have the comfort of lying in a position that didn't strain her limbs. Neo's body swung back and forth as the two Faunus on each opposite end plowed in and out of her, only stopping when one of them was ready to unload their semen into her body. As usual, the moment a Faunus was done dumping their cum inside her, another one immediately took their place.

For a moment Neo thought that perhaps only having two of her holes fucked at a time would be a relief, but it wasn't. The fact that she was restrained from all movement and having everyone focused on filling her stomach with so much cum made the torture even worse. So many Faunus had cum inside her womb that her body was quickly ejecting it out.

"Look at that cream pie leaking out of her!"  
"Are we going to let that go to waste?"

One of the female Faunus brought out a bowl and placed it under Neo's cunt to catch all the excessive fluids. When the bowl got a noticeable amount of cum from Neo's cream pies, they would grab the bowl and force Neo to swallow it down with a taste that was even worse than the warm bitter cum she was forced to get accustomed to.

With seemingly no end in sight, Neo mentally shut down. She barely reacted to any cock inserted into her and didn't flinch when served another bowl of her own cream pies. She simply hung in place and swallowed any cum placed in her mouth without a second thought. When the Faunus decided they were done for the day, they all gathered around her face to give her a big bukkake face mask. Neo remained emotionless as the cum dripped off her face, thinking only of the man she was begging to come save her from this endless nightmare.

* * *

That night, Adam returned to the warehouse to update the White Fang on their mission. He went to check on their slave and saw her hanging from the ceiling, traces of semen leaking out of her mouth and pussy, her stomach swelling by several inches from the ton of cum she took in.

"It appears you've really filled her up," said Adam. "She almost looks pregnant."  
"Aw shit," said Bane. "I never thought about that. Is that Cinder bitch gonna kill us for impregnating the slave?"  
"We've been mixing birth control with her food. As much as I wouldn't mind turning her into a breeding slave, Cinder would likely not approve of it."  
"Should we leave her hanging?"  
"What do I care? She's just a worthless human cum dumpster."

As the Faunus left Neo hanging overnight, she wondered if what Adam said was ultimately going to be true. For all Neo knew, this was going to be her life from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia pays a visit to Adam and decides to have fun with Neo.

It was now over a week after Neo was turned into a sex slave. It had been the same routine every day: Wake up, eat food mixed with birth control, get fucked all day, and only slept when the Faunus got tired. She had gotten used to the soreness in her pussy and her ass along with the bitter taste of Faunus cum filling her mouth.

When the Lieutenant came back, he'd find all sorts of ways to torture Neo even worse, usually either by forcing her to take the whole length of his cock or being tied up in all sorts of ways for the Faunus to fuck her, leaving her hanging in awkward positions all night.

As much as Adam didn't like mating with a human, he found endless amusement seeing one raped by his men. Adam was enjoying the latest way the White Fang were gang banging Neo until he was suddenly approached by two of the soldiers who were stationed outside.

"Master Adam, sir! Sister Ilia is here to deliver a message!"  
"Sister Ilia?" said Adam. "Very well. Send her in."

Ilia entered the warehouse and knelt to one knee in front of Adam. Adam knew Ilia was truly loyal to his cause unlike a certain traitor, so it was somewhat of a surprise to see Ilia visit Adam personally rather than contact him via scroll.

"Welcome, Ilia. What brings you from Mistral all the way here?"  
"Sir, it's Sienna," said Ilia. "She's been demanding to know about your operations in Beacon."  
"What about it?"  
"Word was spreading that you've aligned with a group of humans to carry out a major attack ever since the Vale breach."  
"I have. But these humans are out to carry a goal that will greatly benefit us. Do you not trust me, Ilia?"  
"Of course I do, Master! I would never question you! But sir, you know how Sienna is with working with humans, allied or not! If she finds out--"

Ilia was suddenly interrupted by the rambunctious cheering she heard coming from the back of the warehouse.

"What's going on? A celebration?"  
"Oh, that?" said Adam. "Just my men having fun with our human cum dumpster."  
"Human cum dumpster? You mean you have a sex slave?"  
"Interested in seeing her?"

Curious as to who they captured, Ilia followed Adam to the back. There she saw Neo hanging in mid-air with her wrists held up over her head and her ankles spread out, giving everyone a wide view of her pussy when they weren't stuffing it with their cocks. Whenever Neo orgasmed and squirted her love juices out, the men cheered at getting their personal slut to cum.

"Who is she?" asked Ilia.  
"An associate of the humans we're working with. She's our gift for our cooperation. Personally I don't care for fucking a lower species, but she does keep the others in check."  
"And you're free to do whatever you want to her?"  
"You're thinking of having your way with her?"

Ilia's spots turned pink as she blushed. She always had a fetish of turning a human woman into her personal fuck toy, and she'd be lying if she said she wouldn't want to be a part of this massive orgy.

"By all means, Ilia, do what you desire outside of killing her. Think of it as letting out all the anger and hatred you have for humans. Take it all out on this human cum dumpster."  
"Thank you, Master Adam."

Ilia unclothed herself and took out her signature whip sword, making a loud cracking noise that immediately got everyone's attention. The White Fang were surprised to see Ilia paying them a visit.

"Sister Ilia!" said Lieutenant Bane. "What are you doing here?"  
"Why else would I be here?" said Ilia. "I came to make this human suffer in the name of the Faunus! How many of you here want me to see me dominate this little bitch?"

The White Fang cheered Ilia's suggestion. Neo was lowered from the ceiling, brought to her knees with her wrists still tied. Ilia approached Neo and grabbed Neo by her hair.

"Now listen up, my human slave! I order you to satisfy my cunt, and if you mess up, you'll suffer a severe punishment!"

Having been constantly fucked for over a week, Neo had given up all resistance. She knew she had no choice but to do what they wanted until her time with them was over. As soon as Ilia brought Neo's face close to her pussy, Neo immediately got to licking, making sure to rub Ilia's clit as well. Ilia's skin turned darker purple as her pleasure increased.

"Deeper, human!" yelled Ilia, cracking her whip next to Neo. "Get your whole tongue in there!"

Ilia forced Neo's face closer, practically rubbing up against her as the White Fang cheered for Ilia to orgasm all over her. It wasn't long until Ilia came on Neo, Neo making sure to swallow all of Ilia's juices to avoid whatever punishment Ilia had in mind. Ilia couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed such cardinal pleasure, and from a human of all people.

"I have to admit, you've been trained very well. I hate to say it, but that kind of skill with your tongue doesn't deserve a lashing."

Neo felt slightly relieved as the other grunts moaned and booed. Ilia bent down and grabbed Neo's cheeks, giving her a sadistic smile.

"But life isn't fair, is it human? Find me something to bend her over!"

Neo's eyes went wide as she realized Ilia always intended to torture Neo regardless. Several of the grunts lifted Neo up and used the rope around her wrists to bend her over one of the industrial crates, giving everyone a good view of her ass. Ilia lifted her whip and struck Neo's ass cheeks; if Neo wasn't a mute, she'd be screaming from the pain.

"Look at you! How does a whore as small as you end up with bigger tits than me? I bet those are fucking implants!"

Ilia kept lashing at Neo, causing several welts and thin cuts to appear on Neo's butt, all as the White Fang cheered.

"And that ass! How dare you have such a hot ass to lure Faunus into fucking you! No wonder they took you in to be a cum dumpster!"

Ilia kept lashing Neo until the pain caused Neo to suddenly piss herself. Neo cried from the pain and humiliating feel of urine trickling down her legs.

"What do you think, men?" asked Ilia. "Has this human whore learned her lesson?"  
"Hell no!" said Lieutenant Bane. "The little slut needs a bigger punishment! What do you suggest, Sister Ilia?"  
"I've got the perfect idea! Tie the slave's wrists to her ankles!"

Neo was thrown back to the ground, this time having each wrist tied to her ankles. Neo was now positioned so she was bent forward, her face nearly flat to the ground and her scarred ass sticking up high. Ilia placed her foot on top of Neo's head as she made her announcement.

"Listen up my brothers and sisters! We are going to give this dirty whore a cum enema! I demand all of you to fill her ass with cum until she bursts!"  
"I like it!" said Bane. "Let's give this bitch the enema she deserves!"

As the first Faunus stepped up with his 10-inch cock, Ilia spread Neo's ass wide and spat into her asshole to prep her for her punishment. The Faunus grabbed Neo's hips and plowed his cock into Neo; even after all this time, no matter how many times she took it in the ass, Neo always felt a sting of pain anytime the Faunus shoved their dicks dry into her. As soon as one Faunus dumped his load into her anus, another one immediately took his place, causing the pain to be never ending. All Neo could do was look up at Ilia with an angry, tearful face as the White Fang's warm seed filled up her stomach. Not liking the look Neo gave her, Ilia pressed her foot down on Neo's head, giving Neo a face full of floor.

After nearly an hour of Faunus thrusting into her ass and stretching her asshole wider than it ever has, Neo's stomach was swelling up from all the cum storing up in her. Neo's body was screaming for it to be released, but she refused to give these Faunus the satisfaction of watching her get humiliated with a cum enema. Some of the Faunus tried slapping her stomach and groping her hard to get her to burst, but Neo did everything she could to refuse.

"We keep filling her up, but she just refuses to pop!"  
"I've got an idea," said Ilia.

Ilia unscrewed the handle of her whip and pulled out the electric dust crystal she used with her weapon. She got on top of Neo and inserted the crystal into Neo's pussy. Once the electricity was flowing through Neo's body and shocking her clit, Neo started to spasm like crazy. Ilia held on to Neo to prevent her from moving too much as Neo was being electrocuted. The stimulation was too much for Neo to handle, causing her to not only orgasm, but to finally unleash a torrent of Faunus cum through her anus, blasting out like a broken hydrant until it dissipated and leaked down Neo's legs. Neo fell to the side, lying in a puddle of her anal cream pie as the White Fang cheered.

"God damn, I think we really broke her this time!"  
"Only one way to find out," said Ilia, using her whip to cut the ropes bounding Neo's limbs together. "Wipe your mess up, human slave!"

Despite barely having any strength, Neo got on all fours and started licking all the spilled cum up, all while Ilia kept whipping Neo. As Neo kept trying to appeal her captors, she kept wondering how much longer she needed to endure this before it finally ended.

* * *

Adam returned from his recent mission to find Ilia kneeling before him as he can hear his men raping Neo as usual.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Sister Ilia?"  
"I did, Master."  
"Then I assume you will be returning to Mistral with no problems?"  
"To be honest Master, Sienna wanted me to stay here and snitch on you the moment I had proof you made a deal with the humans."

Ilia smiled as she turned back to the White Fang fucking Neo.

"However...I might find myself distracted by other things to give her an honest report."  
"You are a true soldier, Sister Ilia. I'll see to it you are promoted when the time comes."  
"Thank you, Master."

With that out of the way, Ilia returned to the orgy to play with her new pet.


End file.
